


Does if Still Feel Good?

by NaughtyPastryChef



Series: Orgasms For Everyone! spn Kinktober 2017 [29]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Sam, Dry Orgasm, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Rimming, Top Dean, Underage - Freeform, Weecest, coming dry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 07:02:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12551816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyPastryChef/pseuds/NaughtyPastryChef
Summary: kinktober day 29 prompt: Overstimulation. It feels good, even when it hurts.





	Does if Still Feel Good?

The amazing thing about Sam being fifteen is his refractory period. Dean smiles down as he pumps Sam’s cock back to life after his third orgasm. His own dick is sore from fucking and Sam can’t be far behind but his dick plumps and fills with blood anyway, even as Sam tries to flinch away from the touch.

“Does it still feel good Sammy?” He asks. He always asks. If the time ever comes when the answer that Sam wrenches out is no, then and only then will he stop.

“DeeDeeDee yessssss.” Sam’s head is thrashing into his pillow, sing since soaked with their combined sweat.

Dean uses soft touches to bring Sam to the brink once more. Sammy has a pattern, a certain way that he likes it. He likes the first time fast, hard, bruising and biting and he wants it to leave a mark. The second time is for slowness, for feelings. They twine together and look into each other’s eyes; they hold hands. The third time is for showing off. Sam’s balls are depleted; he’s come nearly everything he has. Dean will feed him something and make him drink some water as he works every hot spot that Sam has to get his gasping, arching, running his little jailbait mouth off with every dirty idea he’s ever had until he comes.

The fourth time is special. It’s almost always a dry orgasm. Sam is strung out, over stimulated and whining. The fourth time is when tears start to leak from the corners of his eyes and the only way that Dean can tell that Sam has come is that his cock will throb noticeably.

Sam’s skin always looks so pretty but flushed pink and glistening with sweat and spunk is a special kind of beauty.

“No one is ever gonna see you like this but me. No one but me, you understand Sammy?” Dean’s words are harsh but his touch is reverential. This is a special gift he has in his hands. 

Sam’s trembling from the bottom of his feet to the tips of his sweat dampened hair. Dean looks down and grazes the lightest of touches over the barely-there hair on Sam’s balls as they draw up and pulse, shooting nothing. Sam cries out, this time in pain, as his body clenches.


End file.
